Vaginal odor is a common problem for women around the world. Many attribute the unpleasant odor to lack of cleanliness. In actuality, the odor is caused by an imbalance in the bacteria within the vagina. Both “good” and “bad” bacteria naturally exist in the vaginal area. However, when the natural ratio of good to bad bacteria becomes imbalanced the result is an unpleasant odor. Vaginal odor can have a significant impact on the lives of those who suffer from it. The sometimes intense odor can adversely impact quality of life by causing those afflicted to shy away from both social and intimate contact. This can significantly affect the ability to construct and maintain healthy relationships.